Removing fluids and air from the chest cavity while preventing air from re-entering is an old well-practiced technique. Under emergency conditions and perhaps at other times where nothing else is available, things like vaseline-coated gauze are used over an open chest wound. Under similar circumstances, one-way flaps made of rubber or plastic have been used for this same purpose along with other contrivances too numerous to mention.